highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HighlanderFan83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Highlander Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Connor MacLeod (TV Series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Multiple Connor pages I wanted to talk to you about the multiple pages of Connor (and multiple pages of characters in general), I seems like a good idea, to me at least, to compress all of the information about the character into a single page. After all, all of these page basically are the same page with slightly different information between them. You have to agree that it's annoying and confusing, and I know that you're probably going to bring up the different continuities thing, but most of these can be take place within the same universe (even though I agree that the near-constant retcons make it hard to follow). The Wikia Editor, 22:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ι am sorry, but I disagree. The TPTB have made it clear that there exist a sort-of multiverse that allows for more than one interpretation of Connor to exist. Furthermore, several tie-in media have also been supportive of that idea, specifically "The Way of the Sword", which to the admission of JT Krul, did not occur in the timeline set by the TV Series - especially when one novel and the the comics' run that ARE set in that timeline depict Connor with the Mesamune katana that he supposedly lost. Thats why its wrong to say that Highlander 2 is non-canon, when the producers themselves have done eveyrhting in their power to preserve it and "perfect" it as much as possible. As for how annoying or confusing it may be... It might be confusing at first, but then, the franchise is confusing at first, too, so its a package deal. I mean, this is a franchise built on one of the most final, standalone movies of recent memory. And besides, there's only three pages on a varied Connor personalities. I didn't add the Highlander 1/Highlander 3 reality, which should be as valid, if not extremely similar to the TV Series equivelant, not to mention the lack of Highlander 1-ONLY Connor page. But, I have made compensesions for Ramirez - I made a section to refer to how the character was differentiated between the Movie and TV Series continuities, which I think is fair, at the least, since his role is virtually the same in all continuities. Anyway, the pages should stay.(HighlanderFan83 22:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC)) I still have to say that i disagree with you on the matter, especially regarding the canonicity of Highlander 2. While it's true that the producers initially attempted to perfect in order to please fans, they eventually decided to declare it non-canon. In fact, if there is one thing that has remained constant within the Highlander universe, it is the fact that Highlander 2 isn't canon. Christopher Lambert himself even said that he considered Highlander: The Sorcerer to be the true sequel to Higlander. The Wikia Editor, 15:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Initially? Panzer had consistently asserted that Highlander 2 is its own continuity, and Davis recently called it the best sequel of all. And besides, Connor's still the last one in the first film. The TV Series is, by all means, a semi-reboot that is its own thing but borrows what it wants from the first film. Both Mulcahy and the producers never looked at the film without thinking that it was not about The Gathering and without Connor being the last one. And in order to treat that with that respect, a page where Connor's fate as Alive has to exist, in addition to a page where Connor died in Endgame. And, I remember reading an interview with Lambert in early 2000, in which he said that the film is neither a sequel to the first film nor the TV Series, but rather a film that simply has the two MacLeods present... Of course that made sense, still doesn't, but it kind of fuels the idea that to Lambert, Connor was still alive in some other capacity. About the pages Hello, I wanted to restart our previous conversation about the pages. First and foremost I wish to say that I honestly don't believe this is a very efficient way of categorizing people, I mean, we have three pages of Connor which are all pretty much the same page with variations. Second I'd like to point out that i believe that all characters should have their information compressed into one cohesive page. This is not just my preferance, I believe that it would make things less confusing on this wiki as a whole. Third, and most important, I think we can all agree that Highlander II never happened as far as the creators, cast and fans in general are concerned. I've even read that the creators dismissed the movie as being a dream Connor was having during his ten-year sleep in the sanctuary. In fact, they said the same thing about Highlander: The Source as well (which they dismissed as nightmare of Duncan). I think I read the one about the Source being a dream on tvtropes, anyway, let me know what you think. P.S. please write your response on my talk page instead of your own, otherwise I have no way of knowing wether or not you have answered yet. The Wikia Editor, 19:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I must admit, you have a point. Still, i wish there was some way we could make one solid continuity out of all this. I agree that the franchise, in and of itself, has been very confusing, however, that doesn't automatically mean that this site has to be. I wish to tell you that I didn't present the information from the TV series as the main continuity out of some kind of preferance, I did it because it seems to be the continuity most people (and with i mean anyone who worked on Highlander) seem to follow. After Highlander: Endgame, the continuity of the TV series seems to have been followed by everyone else, such as Highlander: The Source and subsequent comics. It should also be pointed out that the Movie continuity also isn't consistent with itself, Highlander II depicts Brenda (Connor's lover/wife from the end of the original Highlander movie) as dying from solar radiation, whereas in Highlander III: The Sorcerer, it's said that she died in a car accident. Please let me know what you think because I really wish for us to come to a solution. The Wikia Editor, 21:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you, at least for now. Let's wait until the new movie (Highlander: The Reckoning) comes out and see which continuity, if any, it follows. I also agree with you on the fact that we can't just ingnore Highlander II, regardless of continuity. That's why i originally created that Alternate Continuities part when I attempted to merge everything. Anyway, let's keep the pages separate for now and see what the next movie brings. Also, before I forget, do you think we could create a page for Owen MacLeod, the protagonist of Highlander: The Game. Prior to the Game's cancellation, a good chunk of information about him was revealed. The Wikia Editor, 21:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC)